


a smut scene from Heat bc I'll never finish that fic lmao

by mjammin420



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjammin420/pseuds/mjammin420
Summary: so i have like 2 chapters of a story published but i had more written, but like i got lazy so i won't continue it. this was a smut scene. the context is they're like, finally accepting they're friends, and lance is accepting he likes keith. btw keith has liked him since they were like in middle school. pining idiots.





	a smut scene from Heat bc I'll never finish that fic lmao

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking bad

And I don't know if it's the alcohol running through my body or the vibe that the party is giving off, but I really want to kiss him. I feel the adrenaline and courage to do it. I want to grab him by the hand and take him with me to the bathroom, and make out.

"Keith." I tap him on the shoulder, and he turns around, blushing. "Can you come with me to the bathroom a second?"

"Sure."

We walk towards the small room, and when we're inside, I shut the door behind us. He looks at me weirdly. I close our distance as I shove him into the wall a bit roughly. 

"Can I kiss you?" I feel his hot breath on my face and his face goes red.

"Y- yeah?" he responds in a squeak. 

And I do. I kiss him, shortly. Just a small touch of our lips. And then I'm running one hand through his stupid hair while the other keeps me balanced on the wall, and his hands are in my waist and we're full on making out. His hands go under my shirt and caress my back, softly, then harshly. I feel a soft moan come out of my mouth and Keith takes my shirt off. Then we're both shirtless, and I wonder when did all of this happen and how is he such a good kisser and if the moans that I hear are mine or his and oh my god he's amazing. I can hear muffled music through the door, and it's got a steady beat that combines perfectly with what we're doing- what are we even doing? I laugh softly as I feel Keith's hands on my thighs and I pull a bit of his mullet and oh my fucking god his mullet. His hands are now closer to my butt, and I grab his before he outruns me because, even if we're making out shirtless in the bathroom of a house party, we're still rivals. Those things never change.

"Lance, can I..." he says, touching the zip in my pants. I nod. Oh my god.

He unzips my jeans and I take them off clumsily, trying not to fall over him. His hands are now tightly holding onto my butt as if their life depended on it and I have a great idea. I'm on my knees now, asking Keith if it's okay for me to take his boxers off. His galaxy boxers. He mutters a yes and lets a long breath out.

This isn't my first time sucking a dick. But it definitely is my first time sucking the dick of my "worst enemy" slash crush. I palm it through the cloth and Keith takes my head in between his hands. His amazing hands. The hands that play the guitar in my band, the hands that have calloused fingers because of touching the chords 24/7, the strong hands that now tug desperately at my hair.   
I take the boxers off and stare for a moment. It's weird. I really never imagined myself in this situation. My lips touch his inner thigh and his erection visibly grows, legs shaking. I keep kissing his thighs until he moans my name, then I take his tip in my mouth. I can feel his heavy breathing and I take even more of it, slowly. I keep a slow and steady pace, but I accelerate when he starts begging.

"L- Lance, oh my fuck- you're so good..." he whispers and tugs my hair again. He's so hot. I start doing it faster.

"I think- I'm gonna- ah."

I swallow.

"Wow... That was... Something..." I laugh. How can he be so adorable when I just gave him a fucking blowjob? 

"It sure was."

We start kissing again, he licks my lower lip and I open up my mouth, allowing him in. He really is an amazing kisser. I separate our lips and plant mine on his jaw, then go lower, and lower. I plant small kisses all over his pale neck and leave what will soon be hickeys on his neckbone. It seems like Keith enjoys tugging my hair, because he's done it multiple times by now. He slides his hand under my underwear and touches my bulge, then takes it. He touches me, and it feels so good. His other hand touches me all over, carefully and hardly, and amazingly. He is amazing, do I have to mention it again? 

"K- Keith," I moan "I'm close." 

He fastens his pace and I come in his hand. He fucking licks it off. 

We make out. We make out. We make out. And we make out.   
I don't know how much time we stay inside, but our lips are shiny and swollen, and our faces are hot and red. We step outside and continue dancing, but now, we're dancing together. We smile and laugh and it's all so perfect.


End file.
